<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skater Boy by Coffynq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470924">Skater Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffynq/pseuds/Coffynq'>Coffynq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I will add more tags later, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lumity, Swearing, These witches gay, good for them good for them, medium-rare burn, mrs blights a bitch, skate au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffynq/pseuds/Coffynq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>based on (insta) @/arxticfive ‘s Owl House skate au<br/>girl finds a cute skater girl and skater girl teaches her how to skate. hijinx ensue.</p>
<p>Rated T for swearing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Poser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hihi !! This is my first time posting on ao3 and third time writing fanfic in general, so I hope it’s okay !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz’s POV</p>
<p>I had only been here a few days, maybe a week tops. The Boiling Isles was certainly,,different from my realm, definitely more fun though. I was supposed to be in a camp about taxes so honestly anything would be more fun for christ’s sake. I’m just glad I brought my skateboard with me, I might not be good but it calms me down after a long day just to ride around. Eda has been teaching me a few things here and there about skating, but mostly her lessons are about magic or how to steal from strangers. I made plans with some of my buddies, Willow and Gus, to hang out at the skate park nearby today. They’d been so busy with school they needed to detox and wanted to see me too.</p>
<p>Once I had arrived, I noticed we weren’t the only ones there. Willow and Gus were running a little late, so I sat away from the group of girls who were skating around each other. One of the girls had sea foam green hair, a  denim jacket, some nice shoes, a very nice expensive board she was riding around on. She was riding away from a girl with three eyes. The girl looked her age, both 14, she had a yellow shirt on and pink hair, sunglasses, (how do they,,work?? like,,only on two eyes and just close the,,th,ird,,??) blue tennis shorts and white roller skates. The girls were racing around watched by a few other girls. One with white hair pulled up to reveal a black undercut, wearing a pink and yellow shirt and jean shorts. She also stood on the side with roller skates, holding onto a taller girl’s arm for balance. The taller one had short green hair, and a red and white striped vans shirt on, tucked into black jean shorts. She also wore roller skates and looked as if she was about to pass out. </p>
<p>I stared at the girls for a good five minutes before I heard someone calling my name. </p>
<p>“LUZ !! Sorry we were so late !! I got held up and my dads’ car broke down.” Willow said, clearly feeling guilty. </p>
<p>“Guys don’t worry, it’s fine. I just got here anyway.” I replied. Both Gus and Willow seemed to relax a little</p>
<p>“Let’s skate !!” Gus yelled.</p>
<p>We stayed over by the entrance mostly, on the flat part of the park since none of us were very good. Mostly we all just rode around place to place on our boards, but seeing as we all bought trick boards had decided on trying a few tricks here and there too. I looked over at the girls, specifically the green-haired one. She seemed so expirenced at this, like she’d been skating for a while now. They didn’t move much, mostly just did basic tricks and skate away from each other and play a very unsafe version of tag. She never messed up or got hurt though. After watching for a while I eventually worked up the nerve to try to ollie over a rock, keyword ‘try’. </p>
<p>“Willowww, Guss !!!! I’m gonna ollie” I yelled to them, getting the attention of the girls across the park on accident too.</p>
<p>“Be careful, you’re not wearing a helmet and you could get seriously hurt. Plus we aren’t near any healers.” Gus said, concerne laced in his voice.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry bro, I know what I’m doing” I said with a laugh.</p>
<p>I found a good sized rock from the entrance, about as big as one in a garden used for decoration. I set it all up and planned to nail it completely, but as I got in the air I fumbled it and ended up faceplanting on the ground. I didn’t mind, it’s not like I haven’t messed up on my board before, but this time I heard laughing. It wasn’t close enough to be Gus or Willow, not to mention neither would laugh at me if I got hurt. No, this was coming from across the park. I looked up, face bruised, just to see the pink haired girl laughing at me and saying something I couldn’t make out. I sat up and looked at the others, hoping they would make her stop or at least not join in. The white haired and tall girl both started laughing too after a comment I couldn’t make out. I silently prayed the green-haired girl wouldn’t laugh, but just as the thought crossed my mind she started to. It didn’t seem genuine though? Seemed nervous, and that was clear even from over here. I got up, dusted myself off, and looked at the girls laughing at me. I started to get teary eyed and I couldn’t tell if it was the pain or the embarrassment. I looked over at them, the two skaters in the back cackling the hardest, and I flipped them off and stuck my tounge out at them. They all stopped after seeing that but still looked smug, except for the green-haired one. She just stopped immediately, and I couldn’t tell if it was my eyes or not but she looked like she felt bad? Wack. I turned back to Gus and Willow, who looked concerned. </p>
<p>“You okay?” Willow asked, “That looked rough.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m okay. Just my ego got hurt.” I replied, smiling a little. My face must’ve had at least a few bruises on it. I took a hard fall after all. “Let’s just keep going.”</p>
<p>We continued skating for another hour, sticking to simply riding around and working on tic-tacs. I fell another few times but managed to catch myself. Eventually Willow and Gus had to leave, sticking me by myself waiting for Eda. Knowing her I could be stuck here a week before she notices I’m gone. I sat at the bench next to the entrance, rolling my board back and forth under my foot. I took out my phone, scrolling through Twitter and rereading Azura fanfiction. Not even ten minutes passed and I felt someone next to me, and I looked over and I saw her. Green hair, denim jacket now pulled up to reveal a lesbian pride bracelet, pink undershirt and black pants. She wasn’t close, but she definitely wasn’t far either. Up this close she looked,,cute in a way, the bracelet definitely didn’t help make her unattractive thats for sure.</p>
<p>“Hey? Are you sitting here to make fun of me.” I asked, genuinely confused. Why was she here? She was JUST making fun of me.</p>
<p>“What? No,,nono sorry. Uhm sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. My names Amity.” She said, guilt clearly laid in her voice. “Sorry, again. I just wanted to see if you were okay, you took quite a fall.” She giggled a little,,a very cute sound might I add.</p>
<p>“Sure, yeah. I’m fine, thanks for checking. I assure you I can ollie, I’m not a wimp I’m just,,not having a good day is all.” I looked at her, seeing how she would react. I was still expecting to be made fun of. </p>
<p>She laughed, again. “Sure, sure you are.” She looked at me back, looking into my eyes. “What you did was loser-y today. I would hope you could do any better then that.”</p>
<p>“I can prove I can.” I scoffed, face slowly turning upset. I can do better, right?</p>
<p>“Alright. I believe you.” </p>
<p>“I bet I can better than you.” That got her, she looked shocked.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? Sure. If I win, you owe me ten snails.” She snapped back. Clearly I hit a nerve.</p>
<p>“Alright. If I win however, you have to never laugh at me or my friends again.” I hoped this would work. I might not be good but I can do an ollie right? “Whoever can do the best ollie.”</p>
<p>“Alright. Best ollie.” She drew a spell circle, and grabbed my hand through it. It glowed for a second before disappearing. “It’s an oath. I’ll go first”</p>
<p>She did it perfectly, as expected. I secretly did hope she would fumble it though. I set it all up, same rock same playing field. As I kicked off and got near the rock, I messed up even worse and face planted again. This time my nose took the fall, though.</p>
<p>“Ow,,” I groaned. “Shit. Guess I owe you now.” I looked at Amity, and she giggled. She wasn’t laughing at me, or being a bitch. She genuinely just found me funny. </p>
<p>Amity looked down at me and gasped when she saw my nose. It wasn’t broken, I could tell. It was definitely bruised pretty bad though. She bent down, got closer and looked at it, squinting since it had gotten darker out. She pulled away to get her bag, getting out a bandaid.</p>
<p>“May I?” She asked, motioning to the bandaid. I looked at the graphic on it, and to my surprise it was a Good Witch Azura themed bandaid.</p>
<p>“You read Azura too!?” I exclaimed, face immediately lighting up. She looked taken aback, whispering a small ‘yeah’ and suddenly I remembered what she asked. “also, you may.” I said, nodding my head.</p>
<p>She lent down to my level again and took off the back of the bandaid, positioning it over my nose. She smiled and put it over my nose, careful to not hurt me further. She looked at me and I could swear I saw a little blush on her cheeks. She plopped next to me on the ground and our hands brushed against each other, and they settled next to each other with the pinkies very nearly intertwined. She relaxed a little, and looked the opposite way from me.</p>
<p>“Y’know, human, you seem like fun. Much better then the Walmart version of Heathers I have to hang out with. How about I train you up on your skills and one day we can skate together and not look like a professional and ameuter.” She looked at me smugly, and I really couldn’t tell if she was making fun of me or being genuinely kind. The ‘human’ comment caught me off guard, I hadn’t realized until now but my beanie had come off of my head by a little, revealing my round ears instead of the pointy witch ones.</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan,,and are you gonna give me shit about me being human?” I asked, looking her right in the eyes.</p>
<p>“Haven’t decided. We can meet up here after Hexside’s out everyday. 3:30 work for you?” She said, and I couldn’t tell if she was being serious about making fun of my ears or not. </p>
<p>“Yeah. If you make one comment about my ears I will smite you though. Don’t call me human again by the way, my names Luz.” I replied smugly, looking her up and down.</p>
<p>“Alright Luz. See you here 3:30 tomorrow. We can get started at 4:00 once Boscha and her posse leave me the hell alone.” She said, standing up and offering me a hand.</p>
<p>When I took it and stood up, we lingered for a moment until she pulled away and pulled her sleeves down, taking off the bracelet. She hid it in her pocket, I assume to keep it from her parents.</p>
<p>“Yknow, I’m actually bi” I said, pointing to her bracelet in her pocket.</p>
<p>“Oh? Good to know. I just have to take it off when I go home, if my siblings found out they would spread that shit like wildfire.” She laughed, and started walking to her bag and board. “Speak of the devil, they‘re here to pick me up out the door. We can’t go out and look like we’re together, but if your ride is also here then I guess you kinda have to,,” she started rambling. I’ll admit, it was a little cute.</p>
<p>“I’ll check. Eda isn’t exactly the fastest.” I said, snapping out of the trance watching her had me in. </p>
<p>I walked over to my board, picking it up and heading out with Amity. I saw her freeze up for a second and then two much taller people come up to her.</p>
<p>“Heya Mittens ! Who’s this ?” The girl spoke, gesturing at me. She looked around 17, and she had long dark green hair in a braid. She held ice skates, and wore a pink v-neck shirt and light blue jean shorts.</p>
<p>“Yeah Mittens, who’s your girlfriend?” Said the boy, presumably the girl’s twin. He looked 17 too, dark green hair but a lot shorter length. He wore a black and pink shirt with the words ‘Smoke grass” on it, he was holding a pair of ice skates too. He also had a reddish-pink jacket around his waist and long darker jeans on.</p>
<p>“Not my girlfriend, Ed. Em, she’s Luz. Both of you stop calling me that or I’ll dispose of both of you.” She snapped back, rather angrily.</p>
<p>“Hi,,” I said, looking at the twins. They looked good, not good enough to peruse but good nonetheless. </p>
<p>“Hey cutie, my names Emiria. This is Edric.” The girl spoke, and the boy winked at me. I could feel my face getting hot.</p>
<p>“Stop bothering her. Let’s just go.” Amity said, watching her siblings turn and walk away. She moved towards me and bent so my ear and her face were level. “See you tomorrow, Luz.” She said. I felt my face get hot again from the close contact but ignored it. </p>
<p>I waved weakly when she pulled away, and watched her leave with Ed and Em. I sat on my skateboard and waited another hour before Eda finally showed.</p>
<p>“Sorry kid, I got distracted.” She said, offering a seat on her staff.</p>
<p>“I could’ve and should’ve walked. It would’ve taken half that time” I replied, getting an eyebrow raise from the old witch. </p>
<p>“Sure you could’ve.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Select Few</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>some fluff and then it crashes lol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity’s POV</p>
<p>BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP</p>
<p>“Rrrg, fuck” I groaned into my pillow, reaching out my arm to desperately stop that incessant beeping. I accidentally knocked my hand into a glass causing it to fall to the floor. Luckily for me however, nothing was in it. It caused me to awaken fully though, and was able to turn off my alarm. </p>
<p>“Mitteeennnnsss~~” The twins say in unison. I hear them through my door. “Get upppp~ you have to get through the day for your date this afternoon~” they say, in a very teasing tone. </p>
<p>“Luz is not my girlfriend, she’s just someone I met and want to help.” I responded. She wasn’t my girlfriend. I had no interest in a human, right? I mean the thought isn’t the worst, but….</p>
<p>I turn to my door and throw a book at it, hearing footsteps leading away from it after. I get up, stretch and start  thinking about yesterday. What was it that I found so alluring about that human? She was cute, I’ll admit that. Funny as well, and she treated me like myself instead of a Blight. I shook my head, clearing it of Luz and started moving towards my closet. I opened it, taking out the purple abomination track uniform I wore to school. As I put it on, I almost fell over.  Little Miss Perfect, but cant even put on pants without falling. I grabbed my books and headed out the door, mentally preparing myself for the day.</p>
<p>I arrived at school half an hour early, and sat near my locker flipping through my notes. I started mindlessly doodling in the corner of my paper, mostly just of Azura and her rival Hecate. However, it wasn’t long until I was doodling the human girl. She might not have been the best skater, but she seemed excited to learn more about it all. My paper soon was ripped from my hands by none other than Ed, who saw what I was drawing and started laughing and showed it to Em.</p>
<p>“Not your girlfriend, huh? What’s all the doodling about then?” Emira asked smugly, drawing an illusion spell circle. When she finished, a Luz appeared next to Amity and leaned her head on her shoulder, and I immediately wiped it away. I could tell my face was getting red. “Mittens you aren’t fooling anyone.” Ed said, taking a photo of the drawing.</p>
<p>I burned the drawings, and thank titan the bell rang. I stood up, grabbed my things, and ran over to class. Sitting next to Boscha I pulled out my notes from last class, and settled into the class.</p>
<p>The rest of the day went by pretty fast, since I hung out alone away from Walmart Regina George and her crew. As quick as it started, the day was over. I sped home to try and be quick enough so as to not be late to the skate park. I threw open my door and quickly undressed and put on my normal red shirt, denim jacket, slipping on my lesbian bracelet, and black pants. I grabbed my board and headed out, oddly excited to see Luz. When I got there, I  was ten minutes early so she hadn’t arrived yet. I stood over near the entrance, watching out for Boscha. Suddenly someone hugged me from behind.</p>
<p>“Amityyy !!” Luz called out, almost knocking us onto the ground. “I’m ready for practice.” She pulled away from me and settled on putting her arm around my shoulder. She was smiling at me too, that goddamn,,smile. Titans, she was so cute. She was wearing her purple and white hoodie, a dark purple beanie, grey pants and white vans. Although unlike yesterday, she had rainbow and bi pride pins on her jacket. For once in my life I find someone cute and they actually like girls. Wow.</p>
<p>“H-Hey Luz.” I sputter out. Why is it so hard to talk?? Titan,,Amity just shut up and get this over with. She wouldn’t want to date you anyway. Don’t show weakness. “Let’s just do this.”</p>
<p>I moved away from her, honestly missing her arm around me immediately. I grabbed my board and got on it, teasing her by skating circles around her.</p>
<p>“Show off.” She stated, smirking at me. Fuck, her smile. That smile.</p>
<p>“Whatever, show me what you got human.” I didn't mean for it to come out meanly, and I really hope I didn’t hurt her by saying that. What am I saying, I shouldn't care.</p>
<p>“Alright, witch.” Luz said, trying to shake it off. It was clear in her face she was hurt by my human comment though. </p>
<p>She got up and kicked her board over and stood on it, kicking off and riding around.</p>
<p>“Ollie. Try to ollie.” I said, wanting to see how much work I had out for me.</p>
<p>She set it up and,,immediately fell. On her face. Like yesterday. I ran over to her, trying not to look concerned when I was really very concerned. I leaned down to her level, noticing she still had the bandaid on her nose from yesterday.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” I asked, hoping I didn’t sound too worried. I don’t need her thinking I care. She’s a dumb human, I don’t like her. She’s just cute and her smile is adorable and her hair makes my knees weak. She’s just a girl though, I find a lot of girls attractive. This is nothing.</p>
<p>“Yeah ! I mean I’m basically invincible. My nose is already jacked up so it can’t get hurt again.” She smiled, looking at me like she didn’t just say the dumbest shit ever. Holy fuck, she’s a dumbass too. Just my type.</p>
<p>“Are you sure? You,,hit the ground hard. Noses don’t work like that, by the way.” I got up, offering a hand out to the human. She grabbed it and stood up, looking at our hands. I swore I could see the faintest bit of blush on her face. Probably just from falling.</p>
<p>“Yes, Amity. I’m sure. Why do you care, are you pitying me?” She asked, clearly still a little hurt by the human comment. </p>
<p>“Luz, I’m not pitying you. I’m just,,worried.” I looked away, whispering that last part. She didn’t seem to hear it. Thank titan.</p>
<p>I grabbed her board and we skated around a little, and I taught her how to ride around more without falling off every five minutes. It took an hour but eventually she could skate and turn, and even tic-tac a little without falling.</p>
<p>“It’s getting late, Luz. Ed and Em will be here in half an hour or so.” I said, looking over at her. We were sitting on a bench at the entrance, drinking some water. I thanked my lucky stars Boscha hadn’t been here today.</p>
<p>“We still have a little bit though, right? Let's just chill for the remainder. My face hurts enough as it is.” She looked at me, heavy breathing and sweaty. I could kiss it better I thought, before shoving the thought away. Pretty girls are nice but she’s not datable. That’s the end of the story.</p>
<p>“Alright.” I said. Setting down my water. I stood up and stretched out my arms. I could feel her eyes on me, and my face heated up a little. I sat back down next to her and put my hands by my sides.</p>
<p>I felt her hand over mine and looked up at her. She was still drinking her water, and she looked at me and smiled. I didn’t pull my hand away, but I could feel my face getting a little hotter. Friend gesture. Friendly gesture. I rested my arm in my leg and put my head on my hand, looking across the park to a group of little boys skating and failing repeatedly. Where were their parents,,</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Luz set down her water and rested her head on my shoulder. I froze up for a moment but relaxed almost immediately. Our hands were still together, and just then she intertwined our fingers. I had seen her do this kind of stuff, granted not to this degree, with Gus and Willow. It’s probably just her being an affectionate person. The head and shoulder stuff is just her being tired.</p>
<p>“MITTENS !! Sorry to interrupt your moment with your girlfriend but we have to goooo~” Emira said smugly, I turned my head to see Ed and Em looking at us, Ed with his phone out. Presumably taking a photo of us. </p>
<p>I shook Luz, and pulled away the moment she lifted her head. I stood up, still holding her hand. I got closer to her like yesterday, and whispered to her.</p>
<p>“See you tomorrow. Come at 10 this time, alright? Its a Saturday, let’s use it to our advantage. Seeya, Luz.” I removed my hand from hers and walked away. I saw her, she looked flustered? Probably just because she saw my siblings. Yeah. That’s why.</p>
<p>“O-Okay, works for me !! See you Amity !!” Luz said, waving at me. I noticed Eda hadn’t arrived yet. I wanted to offer her a ride home, but I knew I would be told off for helping a human once I got home.</p>
<p>While Ed and Em were taking me home, they both made illusions of Luz. One held my hand while the other was cuddled next to me. I shook them away and hid my red-toned face in my hands, imagining that that was the real Luz. I don’t like her I don’t, I know I don’t. Right? Yeah, she’s just cute. Just a girl who’s cute and who likes to skate. I can’t like a human, it’s bad enough I would like a girl.</p>
<p>We arrived at home, and my mom was waiting for me there. She motioned for me to sit down, while Ed and Em stood nearby. They were clearly worried.</p>
<p>“Amity, what is this?” Mom opened her scroll, showing a photo of Luz and I from this afternoon.</p>
<p>“I was teaching her to skate.” I replied, thank titan that her beanie was on. It was covering her human ears.</p>
<p>“Why are you both like that?” She asked, clearly upset. I knew she wouldn’t support me liking girls, I know it but how do I explain this? ‘Oh yeah mom your kid is a huge lesbian and thinks a bisexual girl is cute.” No. She would kill me.</p>
<p>“She was tired. It meant nothing, I assure you.” Saying it left a horrible taste in my mouth. I knew Luz couldn’t hear me but I still felt so horrible about saying that. I’m sorry, Luz. It meant a lot to me,,I promise.</p>
<p>“Good. Well, go up to your room and get ready for bed. It might be the weekend but a Blight must hold up a stable sleep schedule.” Mom said, gesturing me away</p>
<p>I moved over to Ed and Em, who looked surprised.<br/>“Don’t tell Luz I said that. I didn’t mean it, and I don’t want to hurt her” I said, defeated.</p>
<p>“We won’t, Mittens.” Ed said, clearly getting the mood of the room. I was grateful they didn’t make fun of me.<br/>“Night.”</p>
<p>I ran up the stairs, and I didn’t sleep well that night. If this was just a small crush, why did it take up my whole mind?? Her stupid smile, stupid hair, stupid face, stupid pins, and her stupid adorable ears. This was just a little crush. That’s it.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m sorry 4 not updating yesterday !! Personal shit happened n I got busy :[</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Eda !!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eda is Luz’s second mom lol</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI ok sorry 4 this being a day late !! I wrote this in English class instead of my essay so sorry it’s short hehe<br/>I’ll post chapter 4 right after this as a treat :]<br/>also the person who usually beta reads didn’t go over this one since it’s really short, so if there are any errors ignore it</p>
<p>also ty for 900 hits? oh my god?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz’s POV</p>
<p>I waited for another half hour before Eda showed. This time however, I didn’t mind all that much. I was thinking and got so lost in thought that I didn’t even realize how much time had passed. I was thinking about the green haired witch. Amity had been on my mind a lot as of late, and I couldn’t pinpoint exactly why either. Did I like Amity? It wasn’t impossible, anyone could fall for her. Her cute laugh and fucking adorable half ponytail. The only problem is if I fall, she definitely won’t fall back. She’s a witch, a really powerful witch. Not to mention she hangs out with people who just hate my friends and I. She would never like me back, so I can’t fall for her. </p>
<p>Although, when I laid my head on her shoulder,, she didn’t seem to mind. Didn’t even pull our hands away when I intertwined our fingers. I expected to be hit or yelled at but she just let it be. Even seemed like she enjoyed it. When I looked up at her she looked like she was blushing, too. It was colder out today though. I shouldn’t think of it too much, she probably just feels bad for me. Why am I even thinking about this in the first place? In fact I should hate her, she lets her goons pick on Willow and Gus like they’re scum. Why can’t I just be mad at her, like I should. Why is this so confusing??</p>
<p>“Whatcha thinking about kid?” I looked up and saw Eda on her staff, looking down at me. King was asleep in her hair, probably came with just to see me and then passed out early.</p>
<p>“Girls.” I replied, seeing how Eda would react. I walked over to the staff, a little worried that she wouldn’t allow me home since I just abruptly came out.</p>
<p>“Ohohoh! Which girls in particular?” She asked smugly. Thank god, she’s a decent person. She might steal and lie and break tons of laws,, but she’s not homophobic.</p>
<p>“This girl that’s training me, and it’s not like that! I was just confused was all.” I replied, now feeling more confused then before.</p>
<p>“Sure kid, sure. But hey listen, I don’t care what you do with them just keep me out of it. Only when I’m not in the room or out of the house, got it? Speak to me beforehand too, I don’t know whether or not you need the talk, but I sure as hell am not letting you do anything without it.” She laughed. No, more like cackled. I felt my face heat up, realizing what she had said. </p>
<p>“Edaaa !! No!! I’m 14, gross.” I snapped back, face now full red. I would die if a cute girl so much as kissed me, anything like that would kill me in the afterlife too! “Can we just go home?”</p>
<p>With that, Eda got settled on her staff and checked I had my board, and we were off. It was only a 30 minute walk from the park to her house, 25 by skating, but the staff made really quick work of it. When we got home she opened the door and crashed down on the couch, and I grabbed King and went upstairs. I had managed to push all thoughts of Amity out of my head up until I got to my room. When I opened the door thoughts of her filled my mind. See, when I have a crush, even the tiniest crush could interrupt my train of thought constantly. It wasn’t like me to get hung up on someone. I knew I was falling for her, I could feel it. I couldn’t let it happen though, she’s a bully and she’s an asshole sometimes and her smile is super cute and her laugh makes me so happy, shit I’m falling.</p>
<p>Amity. I was falling for Amity and I didn’t know how to stop it. Did I want to stop it? I mean if she liked me back then that would rock, but I highly doubt she would ever fall for me. I’m human! I’m not even a witch! Not even half of one, I’m clumsy and an idiot and I don’t even fit in here. She wouldn’t fall for me, I know she wouldn’t. I should just push the thoughts away and just practice tomorrow,, maybe test the waters just to see her reactions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>fluff but then it’s ruined bc boys ruin everything<br/>(M KIDDING I LOVE U BOYS MWAH)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SORRY 4 NO UPDATES I’m currently in class so I’ll keep this short<br/>school got in the way big time💔💔<br/>anyway enjoy this !! prepare for the cliche sleepover chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz’s POV</p><p>“Luuuuzzz get upp.” I heard a scratchy, tiny voice call out to me. “The King of Demons demands breakfast!” With that King bapped my face, forcing me awake.</p><p>“What time is it,,?” I asked, rubbing my eyes waiting for them to focus.</p><p>“9 am,” He said, scampering off of me. “and I’m hungry!” </p><p>“9?? I told you to wake me up at 7!” I exclaimed, pushing King out of the room. I was going to be late if I didn’t get going.</p><p>“Kid! Remember, King and I will be out for a few days when you get back. We have to go find some idiotic flower so I can stay eternally young.” Shouted Eda. </p><p>“GOT IT,” I yelled back, slamming my door. “I’ll be at the park for a while!”</p><p>When I didn’t hear a response back I quickly rushed to my closet and got dressed for the park, almost forgetting my signature beanie. I covered my ears and ran out the door, yelling promises to King that I didn’t really intend to keep.</p><p>I skated over to the park as quickly as I could. I hoped that when Eda arrived back home she wouldn’t interrogate me. She was probably curious about all the time I spent at the park. Don’t get me wrong, I love Eda like another mother, but she’s not a good teacher. She tried to teach me how to tic-tac and ended up laughing when I fell off my board. She’s a better magic teacher than skater. </p><p>After half an hour of running and periodically skating, I got to the park with only two minutes to spare. I saw her, the reason I couldn’t sleep well last night. I would recognize her green hair and golden eyes anywhere. </p><p>She saw me and visibly panicked, and I saw why. Standing next to her was Boscha and her gang, laughing about something. She left the group with an excuse of some sort, and walked over to where I was. She hid us behind a tree, putting us in a very close proximity. I could’ve sworn her cheeks were red.</p><p>“Hi, Luz.” She said, looking me in the eye. Since we were behind a tree together she had to stand right in front of me. She looked away, and she definitely had a little bit of blush.</p><p>“Amity? Why did you hide me?” She looked at me, guilt written all over her face. </p><p>“Luz, I can't be seen around you as your,,friend. Don’t get me wrong, I love hanging out with you and being around you and you make me happy and- sorry I’m rambling.” She confessed, and she looked flustered. It was cute. “My parents think you’re weak and I would lose my social life if I was caught being around you as more than a coach. That might not sound like a big deal but my parents want me to be at the top. It’s complicated, so I’m sorry about what I have to do now, Luz.” She said as she walked back over to her friends, motioning me to not talk about this further. I moved to them, as if Amity and I hadn’t been a few inches apart a minute ago. As I walked up I could see Boscha was confused.</p><p>“Human? What are you doing here?” She asked, venom in the words ‘human’ and ‘you’. </p><p>“Amity is teaching me,” I said, trying to hide how much it hurt to deny the fact we’re friends, “She needed extra credit.” You owe me one, Am.</p><p>“Oh, Amity, you're friends with the human? That’s low, even for you.” Boscha snapped, and I wanted to snap back at her. Amity has better lows then she ever would. Did that make sense?</p><p>“Oh please, as the human said, I’m only doing this for extra credit. You really think I would hang out with someone as low as her?” Amity said, with malice on the word ‘human’. Even if she already said sorry, and I knew why she was saying this, hearing her say it hurt like a bitch. </p><p>She grabbed my arm, leading us over to the corner where Boscha and her gang could barely see us. She looked guilty, really guilty.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Luz, I didn’t mean any of that.” She confessed when we were out of earshot. She really did look sorry. “If they found out about us they would tell my parents, who would then restrict me from ever seeing you again,,” She started tearing up. </p><p>“It’s okay Amity, it’s okay.” I prayed that the pain didn’t come out of my voice, but I knew a little did. I mean, someone I liked just said they didn’t give a shit about me. Truth or not that hurts.</p><p>“No, it’s not. I- here.” She grabbed my hand and pulled us to the very back of the park, so far back that no one could see us unless they went looking. “Sorry. I just, have to be safe. So Boscha and her gang don’t see us sitting around and talking.”</p><p>I didn't say anything, instead I pulled my hand she was holding forward, and when she stumbled right in front of me I pulled her into a hug. Our hands were awkwardly still being held by one another while our free hands were around each other, so I let go of her hand and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer.</p><p>“Am, I get it. It’s ok. You can make it up to me in some other way.” By liking me back, I thought. It was wishful thinking, of course.</p><p>“How?” She wrapped her arms around my neck, speaking into my shoulder. “How do I make up for that?”</p><p>“Just promise me you would tell me if you really meant that. Promise me you actually do like hanging out with me.” I said, hoping that she wasn’t lying to me. </p><p>“I promise, Luz.” I felt her smile into my shoulder, and she hugged a little tighter. </p><p>“What’s happening over here?” I snapped my head to the side, seeing a group of boys who looked around 15. “Isn’t that Amity Blight?” One of the taller boys said.</p><p>I could hear her let out a tiny squeak, and held onto me tighter and burying her head in my shoulder. I pulled her closer, she was shaking a little, so I tried to comfort her,</p><p>“Leave us alone, I just needed a hug that’s it.” I said, knowing that if anyone found out she was willingly near me she would be punished. She pulled her head back and looked at the group. </p><p>“What’re you going to do about it if I am Amity?” She didn’t let go of me, surprisingly. If anything she moved closer to me. I tried to keep my mind on the situation at hand, but I was quickly losing my train of thought.</p><p>“This,” one of the boys took out his scroll and snapped a photo. “and,, posted.” With that the rest of the group started laughing.</p><p>Amity pulled out her scroll, but the way we were still together it was behind my head. All I heard was a tiny ‘shit’ from her and she looked at me.</p><p>“They posted the photo, and it’s already been seen by,,people who shouldn’t have seen it.” She looked back at her scroll, and she suddenly grew pale. “My mom texted me,,” she looked me right in the eye. “She said not to come home. Said that she didn’t want to see me for a while.”</p><p>I looked to where the group of boys had been, and saw nothing. They probably ran away right when Amity saw the post. I could hear her put away her scroll and she looked down at her feet. Her arm was still around my shoulder, but the other was suspended in the air like her scroll was still there.</p><p>“What am I going to do Luz? I can’t go home. I have nowhere to go.” She put her suspended arm around my shoulder, but she didn’t look up. We were still facing each other and I could see and hear that she was crying. I pulled her closer, trying to comfort her. It seemed to work, and this time she nuzzled into the crook of my neck.</p><p>“You can stay with me tonight, it is kinda my fault anyway. I’m the one who started the hug. Eda won’t mind, she's out for the week anyway.” I said, hoping she would stop crying. I could feel her shaking in my arms.</p><p>“Luz, stop. It’s not your fault at all. It’s not your fault you’re human or that you’re really huggable or affectionate towards friends or anything or you’re,, sorry I’m rambling again. I would love to stay at the Owl House.” She mumbled into my neck. “Thank you.”</p><p>Affectionate towards friends. Those words rang in my head. This wasn’t platonic, at least I didn’t want it to be. This just solidified my fears she didn’t like me back.</p><p>“Of course.” I tried to hide the slight heartbreak in my voice. I felt her nuzzle deeper into the crook of my neck, and smile. I must have been so red.</p><p>We stood for a few more minutes, and Amity broke away. She still held my hand though, and I could tell she didn’t want to part.</p><p>“We’re here for a reason, right?” She pulled me to the entrance of our little hideout. She was looking for someone, probably Boscha, and surprisingly she didn’t let go. Once we got fully out of the secluded area, I could see that the park was nearly empty. Boscha and her posse nowhere to be found. </p><p>“So Blight, what’re we learning today?” I asked smugly, saying the witch’s last name a little flirty. I pulled out my phone with my free hand when we had stopped next to our boards. It was only 12 in the afternoon. “My last name is Noceda, by the way.”</p><p>“Well, Noceda, let’s get you a master at tic-tacing before we try anything else,” She replied, with the same flirty tone on my last name. I could feel my face getting hot, but surprisingly her face was redder too. “you’ve gotten hurt enough trying to do an ollie.” </p><p>“Waaiiitt,, Am. Are you worried about me?” I started bouncing up and down, with a wide smile on my face. “You care about me!!”</p><p>“I- you wish.” She said in a very unconvincing tone, blush spreading across her face. Amity Blight, prettiest girl in the boiling isles, cared about me! Beat that Boscha.</p><p>She let go of my hand and kicked my board over to me, and got on hers. The next few hours were a blur. I fell a lot, that’s all I really remember. Amity seemed concerned, but like she was trying to hide it. When the time neared six, I could ride around and swerve my board without falling !! Although, when I tried to tic-tac again I fell off, but I felt someone catch me. Amity was standing near me while I practiced, and she grabbed me from behind.</p><p>“Titan, Luz, you’re so clumsy.” She said, putting her head on my shoulder. I could feel her heartbeat and it was fast. Did she care about me? That much? “Here.”</p><p>She let go of me, disappointingly, and grabbed my hands. She led me to my board and when I got on, she was still holding them.</p><p>“Use me for support.” She spoke, and I realized how close we were. How in god’s name was I supposed to focus?? </p><p>I took my hands and put one on her shoulder and one on her waist, and her face got more and more red. I set my right foot on the back of the board, and my left at the front. I tried to put pressure on Amity while I put most of my weight on the back of my board. I tried, and got it !! Kinda. I quickly did a 180, and Amity followed me around the entire way. </p><p>“Hey! Not bad!” The green-haired witch exclaimed. She was clearly proud. Her face housed a huge smile, 10/10 very cute.</p><p>I just smiled in return, looking up at her. I stepped off the board, but was still holding her shoulder and waist. She looked at me and quickly looked away, blushing furiously.</p><p>“We should probably head back.” I said, removing my hands and settling on just holding her hands in front of me with my own. </p><p>“Yeah, I guess we should.” She laughed a little, finally meeting my gaze again.</p><p>“Where’s my whisper in the ear that I usually get?” I teased, expecting her to get all flustered and look away again, or slap me, or run away. It was a risk worth taking, though.</p><p>She leaned in close to my face, our noses almost touching, I wished I could kiss her right then and there. She brought her mouth up to my ear again, getting very close.</p><p>“Like this?” She whispered. “I didn’t realize these meant so much to you.” She teased right back. Her arms were resting on my shoulders, and I swear my heart could’ve pounded out of my chest then and there, </p><p>I laughed, and she moved her head again.</p><p>“Let’s go, Noceda.” She said, again saying ‘Noceda’ in that flirty tone. She wondered if she meant if or just liked how it sounded, either way I’m not complaining. At all.</p><p>I quickly followed suit, handing Amity her board. I got on mine and skated out of the park, leaving her alone while I sat cooley against the wall waiting. Once she caught up, she opened her mouth to say something but I put my finger on it. I grabbed her hand and led her down the road to the Owl House.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my posting will be a little inconsistent but I’ll try to post every other day, but I promise to never go a week without updating :]<br/>ALSO TY FOR 1200 HITS N 100 KUDOS?? I love u all SMOOCHIEHSJDH💖💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>gay witches fluff and then bam<br/>embarrassment</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ho ly fuFUCK I’m so sorry for the hiatus<br/>personal shit happened and I’ve been SO overwhelmed w school and then now other stuff is happening and HDJKS</p>
<p>anyway I’m working on something for this fic, so stay tuned for that it’ll be up on my insta @coffynq (where I actually post lumity content so😳😳) </p>
<p>have a good day, I love you all, and hope u enjoyy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity’s POV</p>
<p>Luz was holding my hand. She was willingly holding my hand. I really hope she couldn’t feel my heart. Since, I knew it wasn’t exactly silent, unlike the world around us. I couldn’t see her face as she was pulling me and facing forward. I hoped she knew the way, but seeing as it was Luz there was a very small chance.</p>
<p>Luz. Why was she so hard to stay away from? We’d only met a short while ago, and at the time I would’ve never thought of falling for her. Now, however, it’s almost seven at night and I’m going to be staying over at her house. I’m going to be sleeping near her, in her house, maybe even in her bed. Not to mention the Owl Lady is away, so we’ll be completely alone.</p>
<p>“All good over there, Am?” Luz asked, and I peaked my head up to her. That nickname, why did it always do something to me. “You’re oddly silent. Even for you.”</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah, just,,lost in thought.” I replied, and I could feel my face heating up. Why was I like this? I may have a tiny crush on her, there’s no point in denying it, but who wouldn’t? Besides, I’m a Blight. I can’t have some human girl come into my life and make me a flustered mess.</p>
<p>“You sure? Your face looks a little red too, you feeling okay?” Luz said, her tone was soft. She also cares about me, which I’m not used to. We were close already, holding hands with her a little ahead, but she slowed a little so she could match my pace.</p>
<p>“I’m not sick, I know that.” I wasn’t lying, per say. I wasn’t telling the full truth either. “Maybe a little lovesick.” I said quietly, but quickly stopped myself, hoping she didn’t hear what I had just said.</p>
<p>Luz did hear me, though, and that was evident by her expression change. She had turned to face me when we had started talking, but we still were walking. Now we stopped, and I looked at her. She had a confused expression.</p>
<p>“Amity Blight, prettiest girl and best witch in all of the Boiling Isles, has a crush on someone?” She laughed. What- did I hear that right? She thinks I'm pretty? </p>
<p>“Don’t you have someone in mind too?” I giggled back to her. She was smiling like an idiot, looking at me suspiciously. “Also, how am I the prettiest if you’re here? Don’t say it’s because you’re not a witch, either. You are one, just a human one.”</p>
<p>She looked at me, smile dropping. Suddenly, a blush grew across her entire face and she grew a smile so wide it took up her face. She laughed and pulled me into a hug like earlier. I froze up but quickly put my arms around her shoulders, and she pulled me closer with her arms around my waist. My face was practically burning.</p>
<p>“Am !! That’s so nice !!” Luz said, resting her head on top of mine. “But no, you’re prettier than I am. Your eyes are really neat and you’re short n cute and your hair is always pulled up-“ she cut herself off, “I just realized, I’ve never seen your hair down!”</p>
<p>It took me a minute to process what was happening, her arms around me and us that close would’ve short circuited me, easily. With all the stuff she was saying though?? I let out a little chuckle after being quiet for a good minute. My face was actually on fire, or at least it felt that way. </p>
<p>“Okay, one, my eyes are eyes I don’t get what’s so special about them,” I heard a little breath like she was about to speak, and I cut her off, “let me finish. Two, I’m not short you’re just tall, and three my hair hasn’t been seen down by anyone besides my siblings in over three years. I guess I do sleep with it down, however, so you’re lucky.” I said, resting my head on her chest. </p>
<p>“Just with you being here I’m lucky.” Luz replied, and somehow my face grew hotter. “Anyway, back on track. You like someone, don’t you?” She said with a giggle. She pulled away from the hug but grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers.</p>
<p>“Yes. Do you?” I looked at her and she was swinging our intertwined hands while we walked, back and forth. So childish.</p>
<p>“Yeah, who’s yours? I’ll tell you mine if I get to know yours.” She turned to look at me. I wanted to tell her, but I didn’t get any indication she likes me as more than a friend.</p>
<p>“You.” I mumbled, but then looked away suddenly realizing what I had said. I looked at Luz who didn’t seem to hear me. She was looking ahead, not paying attention to me. “I mean, no. I’m not telling.” I quickly said, hoping to get off the topic.</p>
<p>“Fine then, I won’t tell you mine.” She looked disappointed. </p>
<p>“I’ll let you try and guess, though.” I said, hoping to cheer her up a bit. I knew we weren’t far from the house, hopefully. </p>
<p>“Okay !!” Her face lit up instantly. “Hm, well you only like girls so that takes down a lot of people. Boscha?” She asked, looking at me. I felt the wind get knocked out of my chest, why the hell would I be interested in Boscha? </p>
<p>“No! God no.” I sputtered out, looking back at her. “You have until we reach the house to guess.”</p>
<p>“Damn okay okay Am. Is it any of your gang?” She laughed.</p>
<p>“No.” I replied simply. If she did guess, would I even be able to confirm it? </p>
<p>“Do I know them?” She asked. She was still swinging our hands between us, and she moved a little closer.</p>
<p>“Yes.” I looked away from her.</p>
<p>“Is it Willow?” She moved closer again.</p>
<p>“No.” I choked out. She’s gonna get it. She’s gonna figure it out and then leave me.</p>
<p>“Is it m-“ Luz got cut off.</p>
<p>“HELLO LUZ” We both looked forward and saw the house, and the thing talking was the,,owl(?) on the front of it. “AND FRIEND.”</p>
<p>“Hooty! Hi!” Luz stuttered out. “This is Amity, she’s gonna be spending the night.”</p>
<p>“Okay!! Don’t get into anything you two !! Don’t be too loud either, I would rather no-“ The owl,,thing was cut off by Luz opening the door, slamming it into the wall.</p>
<p>After stuttering out an apology, she led me to what I assume is her room. She then pushed open the door, but instead of a bed or even a mattress there was only a sleeping bag. She sat us down on it and leaned on my shoulder, turning her head so it faced the side view of mine.</p>
<p>“Sorry about him, and about what he said, and about this house being so messy, and,, you get the point.” Luz put on a sheepish smile.</p>
<p>“Luz it’s alright, don’t worry about it. Your house is just,, not the same as mine.” I realized how that sounded and had to elaborate. “I like it better though. The manor has a cold vibe to it, and this place feels warm and cuddly.” </p>
<p>“Well, in any case, I got cut off before I could say what I was outside!” She exclaimed, pulling her head from my shoulder. “Is it me? Do you like me?” </p>
<p>I felt my face turn hot and quickly looked away, attempting to hide it. “I told you out in the woods, once we got back to the house you couldn’t ask.” I told her, hoping she hadn’t caught on.</p>
<p>“I know, Am. I was just messing with you!” She laughed again, but it wasn’t hard to hear the sadness in her tone. She looked down for a minute, but then perked back up and flopped down. She laid down so her head was in my lap, and she didn’t get up either. I could feel my face getting even hotter. “I just wanted to know what girl got your heart.” Then after quietly, “I’m sure whoever it is would say yes.”</p>
<p>“What makes you think that?” I asked. She quickly turned red and looked away, head still in my lap. </p>
<p>“Well, who wouldn't say yes? You’re really pretty and super smart and stupid good at skating! No one in their right mind would refuse someone like that as their partner.” She exclaimed, talking more with her hands then her mouth.</p>
<p>I let out a laugh, not knowing what to say.</p>
<p>“Luz, I can say the same for you. You have someone in mind, right? They’d probably say yes too.” I finally sputtered out. Was she hinting at something? Was I hinting at something? Was she really blushing? Shit, did she just say something?</p>
<p>“,,,be opposed to it,,” was all I caught. She obviously didn’t expect me to hear her, but her head was in my lap. I could’ve heard anything she said. She looked at me right after, as if scared I heard her.</p>
<p>“What was that?” I asked, feeling a little more confident. I put my hand in her hair and started playing with it, and surprisingly she leaned into the touch.</p>
<p>“N-Nothing!” She said, obviously flustered. “Don’t worry about it.” She said the last part quieter, and she looked sad? She relaxed more in my lap, and intertwined her hand with my free hand.</p>
<p>“Sure. Nothing.” I said sarcastically. “I won’t pry but know I’m here for you, it’s the least I can do after everything that’s happened.”</p>
<p>“Am !! I told you not to worry about that.” She shot up from my lap and I immediately missed her warmth. She instead moved her whole body closer and closer to me, until we were at eye level, noses almost touching. She was still holding my hand, though, and she sat normally with her legs out, intertwining with mine. “Seriously, I like being around you. Don’t worry about having to stay over, and I get why you said all that.”</p>
<p>I looked away from her, not knowing what to say. Instead I settled on smiling at her, nervously, but with a little bit of warmth in it. I knew if I tried to speak I would try to argue her points, but there was no point in arguing her. After a few solid minutes just staring at each other, there was a very loud crash from out front, snapping us both from our little world. We both immediately realized what had happened and looked away, and I could swear she was blushing. She let go of my hand and moved downstairs, assuming Hooty had done something. I sat on her ‘bed’ (seriously, how does she not have severe back pain?) and looked around her room. I noticed pieces of paper with what looked like spell circles on them, and then took notice of a decidedly childish otter onesie in the corner of the room. I laughed to myself.</p>
<p>“What’re you laughing about?” Luz said, apparently back from grilling Hooty. Her voice was soft, and she sat beside me. </p>
<p>“The otter onesie, was that there when you got here or,,” I looked at her, half expecting her to say it wasn’t hers.</p>
<p>“Nope! That’s one of my favorite outfits to wear!” She chuckled. Of course it was hers, I thought. She’s so childish and,,cute. </p>
<p>“What happened out front?” I asked, changing the subject. I knew if we talked more on the otter she would put it on. I don’t think I could handle that.</p>
<p>“Hooty was doing ‘target practice’” she said sarcastically. “He set up boxes and ran himself full speed into him. Said he didn’t realize it would be so loud, even though he knew that the boxes were full. </p>
<p>“God, he’s such a dumbass,” I laughed to myself. I looked over at Luz who looked like she had just had the best idea ever. “What?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Stay here, I’ll be right back.” She quickly sprinted out, and came back not even a minute later with a weird black rectangle and long, thin white thing in her hands.</p>
<p>“What is that?” I asked.</p>
<p>“My phone and earbuds, it’s like a scroll. It just doesn’t use magic.” She replied as she put the ‘earbuds’ in her phone, and she offered me one.</p>
<p>I took it and she sat close to me, really close to me, and she put the bud in her ear, so I did the same. She fiddled with her phone, and suddenly music started playing into my ear. It was amazing, unlike anything I’ve heard before. I could understand most of it, it was a love song. I looked at Luz who was looking at me, and we held our gaze. I don’t know who started it, but we both started getting closer and closer, her eyes flicked from my eyes to my lips, and both of our faces were burning. I was short-circuiting, I didn’t know what was happening, and when our noses touched-</p>
<p>We heard another loud crash, sending both of us launching back. The earbud ripped out of my ear painfully, and I couldn’t bring myself to look at Luz.</p>
<p>“Be right back!” She said, rushing out of the room. She didn’t bother to turn off her phone, and I didn’t either. I was stuck there, not knowing what just happened.</p>
<p>We almost kissed. That’s not something friends do. Was it the song? Was it something humans do? She’s never done it with Willow or Gus as far as I know. Does she like me back? It’s,,highly improbable. There’s a chance? Maybe? Oh my god we almost kissed.</p>
<p>I heard footsteps running up the stairs and to the door, and the door opened. Standing there was a slightly sweaty Luz who was out of breath.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Hooty was doing more target practice after I told him not to and-“ She looked at me and walked in the room, closing the door. “Sorry.” She sat next to me, a little further than before. She seemed hesitant, but her face quickly grew a mischievous look to it.</p>
<p>She picked up her phone and took out the ‘earbuds’, starting to play music through the device itself. She set it down behind her, enough so I could hear a very soft beat playing out. She moved closer to me until wrapping me in a hug, but since it was unexpected and we were both sitting, we lost balance and fell over. She was on top of me. Before I could space out any further I could feel her start to laugh, and hearing it and feeling the vibrations from her made me start laughing too. We sat like that for a long time, spending most of the time in silence just enjoying it. Her face was resting in the crook of my neck, her arms around my shoulders. I could feel every expression she made, and she was smiling most of the time. I had my hands on her back, one more near her hips and the other drawing circles on her back. Our legs were intertwined, and the music was playing the whole time. Unfortunately, it couldn’t last forever, and after a while there was yet another crash. However, this was was lead with another, and then voices from outside.</p>
<p>Luz shot up and looked scared, and for a minute while she was hesitating to go outside and check, she was hovering above me in a push-up position looking away from me. My hands had stayed on her back, however, and right before she got up the door opened. A lady was standing there, looking quite rough. She looked down at us in our,,less than ideal position,, and started laughing.</p>
<p>“Luz!! Titan, I know you teenagers are running wild but I told you to talk to me first. Anyway, King and I are back early, the ‘flower’ turned out to be a trap and,,yeah long story short I killed someone on accident and King almost ate him.” The lady said. This has to be Eda, right? If that were true than that means Luz’s mother figure just walked in,,oh titan.</p>
<p>Luz squeaked and rolled off of me, leaving us both in lying positions on the floor. The fact that her face and jawline were covered in cuts and bruises from her mishaps today at the park didn’t help.</p>
<p>“Eda! Hi! Welcome back! Tha,,t was not what you think it was.” Luz said, clearly flustered. Her face was very red, and she was sitting up on one forearm. I pulled myself up enough to sit up straight and crossed my legs, looking away from Eda.</p>
<p>“Sure, sure kid. Look I don’t care, just keep it down, I already have enou- hey, wait, aren’t you that Blight kid? My sister's protège?” Eda looked at me and burst out laughing again. “Oh my Titan! Wait till Lily finds out her PROTÉGÉ is with my KID. She’s gonna be soo shocked.” She cackled to herself.</p>
<p>“Edaaa we aren’t like that. Her parents,,kicked her out for a little and she needed a place to crash for the night.” I turned to look at Luz, who looked guilty. </p>
<p>“Kid, I get it. Again I don’t care, and considering I know you both are very bright and smart kids you won’t make any mistakes. Have fun, but don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Eda said as she exited the room, closing the door behind her.</p>
<p>“So basically we can do literally anything we want.” I heard Luz yell at the now shut door, and she flopped back down on the ground. “S-Sorry, Amity. That was not how I wanted you two to meet.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I mean it’s not like we were doing anything bad.” I said, hoping to move on to a different topic.</p>
<p>“Yeah, uhm,,anyway. I’m assuming you don’t carry around pajamas and you aren’t sleeping in that,” she motioned to my clothes from that day. “you can borrow some of mine.” She stood up, but lost her balance almost immediately and had to flail her arms out just to regain it.</p>
<p>I squeaked, realizing that I would be sleeping next to Luz in her bed wearing her clothes. I felt my face heat up. I swear to Titan I’m gonna light on fire one of these days.</p>
<p>Luz walked over to a closet and pulled out a pair of purple shorts with stars on them, and took off her hoodie so she only had on a white tank top and her jeans on. She threw down the hoodie and pulled out a fresh one from the closet. Why did she just own another exact copy of her hoodie? After she put it on she grabbed an Azura shirt out of her closet, then another pair of star shorts but this time in dark green. She threw the two things to me and left the room, telling me to get changed. I quickly got out of my clothes and changed, pulling on the shorts just in time for her to barge in. They smelled like her. She had on her hoodie, the purple shorts, and held a bundle of blankets and pillows behind her. </p>
<p>She bounded over to me and held out a hand, and as I hesitantly took it she pulled me up. She let go of me and laid all the pillows and blankets in a small vicinity, making a much more comfortable sleeping place.</p>
<p>“Okay, since you’re the guest I’ll sleep on the couch and you get the bed!” Luz exclaimed. </p>
<p>“Luz, I’m not kicking you out of your own bed. I can sleep on the couch or-“ I was cut off by her tackling me onto the ‘bed’. </p>
<p>“or OR we could SHARE !” She yelled. She was giving me puppy dog eyes and I couldn’t refuse.</p>
<p>“Are you sure? On this tiny bed?” I got flustered, shit, I was going to be in a twin sized ‘bed’ (sleeping bag with extra pillows) with my crush. Crush? Crush.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m sure Am. I call big spoon!” she rolled over so she was facing me. The fuck is a big spoon.</p>
<p>“The fuck is a big spoon?” I asked. As if teasing, she smirked at me.</p>
<p>“Ok, so basically it’s a cuddling position in bed,” she said, grabbing the pillow next to her and hugging it tightly to her. “this pillow is you, as the little spoon. The big spoon holds the little one the entire night long. Seeing what kind of day you’ve had, I want to comfort you, so I will be the big spoon.” She finished, letting go of the pillow and opening her arms wider.</p>
<p>She wanted to cuddle with me, Luz Noceda wanted to cuddle. With me. Holy shit we're gonna be so close, and she cares about me enough to do this? Is this another friend thing?</p>
<p>I was pulled out of my thoughts by Luz. “We don’t have to if you don’t want t-“</p>
<p>“Nono I wanna.” I said, cutting her off. “What do I do?”</p>
<p>“Ok so lay on your side, away from me, and tell me if you’re uncomfortable.” I followed her instructions, and a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I was pulled back into Luz and she intertwined our legs, essentially trapping us both together. “This okay?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Yes!” I squeaked out. I intertwined one of my hands with hers, and laid my other arm under my head, propping it up a little.</p>
<p>Needless to say I didn’t sleep all too much that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok 1 thank you for 1800 hits?? oh my god??<br/>2 next chapter isn’t even written yet and my plan is a little bit fuzzy for this transition to friends to lovers, but tTRUST ME it’s gonna be so worth it <br/>just bare with me. updates should be at least every week and at most every few days.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They wake up and Eda is ruthless</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HFJD HI? I’m so sorry for the delays recently<br/>School has kicked my ASS and I am failing half my classes❤️<br/>also I have a new fic idea but i have this one planned out to be at least 30 chapters so I’ll start it at the angst parts just to fuck w everyone<br/>ALSO I USED TO HAVE A BETA READER BUT<br/>HE KINDA JUST ISNT. MY BETA READER ANYMORE<br/>so we die like men here</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up with the sun shining down aggressively to my face, forcing me out of my unconsciousness. I tried to move to get out of the way of it’s gaze, but was held into position by a sleeping figure. Looking down, I saw Amity facing away from me, hair all messy and gently sleeping. Suddenly I remembered everything, and I could feel myself blush. This cute girl I had feelings for spent an entire day teaching me to skate, came back home with me only to get caught doing something we weren’t, almost kissed and she now was snuggled up against me as close as we could physically be, legs intertwined. Holy shit. When we’re at the park she doesn’t so much as smile at her friends. Suck it Boscha, I’m her new best friend.</p>
<p>She started moving, slowly waking up. I could feel her tense up when she realized my arms around her, but slowly relaxed as she realized who’s arms they were. </p>
<p>“Morning Am.” I said soft enough so that only she could hear. “How’d you sleep?”</p>
<p>“Goodmorning, Luz. That was probably the best I’ve slept in years. What about you?” She groggily turned to face me, untwining our legs but quickly redoing them after turning her side to face me- er, face my neck, rather. </p>
<p>“I slept wonderfully. You’re a much better bed buddy than a pillow.” I snorted, and I could feel her let out a small chuckle. </p>
<p>“Bed buddy? Oh my Titan you’re such a dork.” She laughed, wrapping her arms around my shoulder blades.</p>
<p>“So are you. You’re a lot more cuddly than I would’ve pegged you, I mean hell you are voluntarily wrapped around me right now. It’s a pleasant surprise.” I said, pulling her closer.</p>
<p>“Hey what can I say, my parents aren’t exactly huggers.” She giggled. She nuzzled closer to me and we stayed like that for another half hour, as it appeared to be very early still.</p>
<p>“WAKE UP SLEE- pyhead?” Came a voice, snapping us both out of our little session. We both jumped at the sound, attempting to get away from one another but failing as we were, quite literally, wrapped around each other. We ended up just pushing the covers off us, showing our intertwined legs, which definitely didn’t make the situation better. I looked over, hoping it wasn’t Eda, and to my surprise it wasn’t the old witch. </p>
<p>“Oh, morning King.” I said, relaxing into Amity again. “What time is it?” I felt Amity tense up again but eventually laying her head back in its spot.</p>
<p>“Time for you and your girlfriend to get the hell up.” King shot back, I could hear jealousy in his voice. “It’s ten.” He said finally.</p>
<p>“Ami is not my girlfriend, she is a friend that is a girl,” I started, pointing at King. Before I could continue however, he cut me off.</p>
<p>“A friend you called by a nickname, are currently snuggling so close to there is no space whatsoever, and Eda said she walked in one you two,,” He stopped, thinking hard about what to say next, “yknow,, last night. Just friends. Got it.” He said, waltzing over and claiming the blanket as his new sleeping spot.</p>
<p>I pulled the blanket back over Amity and I, and felt her get closer to me. Friends do this all the time, friends cuddle and call each other nicknames and- wait.</p>
<p>“King, KING oh my god. We were hugging on the ground and Eda walked in at such a wrong time. Even so, friends do everything you just listed by the way. I just call Amity ‘Ami’ because a cute girl deserves a cute nickname !! Plus I wanted to comfort her so I cuddled with her for the night.” I spat out, rambling, and then realized what I had said. I turned bright red and looked down to see Amity blushing hard too. “I mean- I-“ I stuttered out. Shit, that was a mess of emotions that I did not mean to get out. </p>
<p>Suddenly Amity cracked up laughing, and I could feel her against me, holding my back tight. King started laughing too, and soon after I followed.</p>
<p>“The fuck.” I heard another voice from the doorway. I looked up and saw Eda, who looked so, so confused. “Alright, ignoring whatever the hell this is, you three need to get up. Luz has errands she needs to run and I don’t wanna be stuck with babysitting the kid of an ex all day.” Eda finished, smirking as she left the room. King followed after, shutting the door on the way out. Ex? I looked at Amity who was just as confused as I was, but shook her head quickly.</p>
<p>I could feel Amity shift, and she started to untangle our limbs from each other. I protested by pulling Amity back to me, being the big spoon once again. </p>
<p>“Noooo you’re warmmmm,,” I begged, hoping she would stay. “Don’t go Amiii.” I said, putting on some puppy eyes before realizing she couldn’t see them.</p>
<p>“Luz, we have to get up.” She responded flatly, however she made no attempt to get out of my grip. I loosened my hold on her and flopped on my back, facing the ceiling.</p>
<p>“Fine, fine. Help pull me up.” I glanced at Amity, who was struggling to get up herself. She looked,,so cute in my clothes. Shit.</p>
<p>She reached out a hand and I took it, standing up right in front of her. I pulled away my hand and went over to my closet, pulling out some clothes for the day.</p>
<p>“Ok, so, you have to have new clothes. It’s getting colder out, so here,” I was about to toss her a cat hoodie, one of many exact copies, but stopped midway and simply took off the one I was wearing, now just in shorts and an undershirt. “Use this instead, it’ll remind you of me.” I said, smirking at her. She turned red and when I threw her the hoodie, she caught it but almost fell doing so. Was she always this clumsy in the morning?</p>
<p>I pulled out a simple purple and white striped shirt, a green button up to put over it, and some black jeans. I turned back to her, studying her, and seeing what of mine might look good on her. After much consideration, I pulled out a pair of dark purple, almost black, jeans of mine, covered in patches and white shirt, deciding that we should try to match. </p>
<p>“Here, get dressed. Want me to stay or go?” I asked smugly, looking at her. I was joking, of course, and she would definitely say no, of course. Of course. However, I felt my face heat up and hers turned red, and she looked away. I could finally get a decent view of her, as we weren't right next to each other like we had been all morning. She was wearing my shirt and shorts, both a little big on her since I’m the taller one. Her hair was still up, I assumed she forgot to take it out of it’s threshold last night.</p>
<p>“GO,” She said, pushing me out the door. Her face was red and she was flustered, I could tell. I started laughing when she shut the door, and when I heard laughing coming from the other side of the door I ran to the bathroom.</p>
<p>When I changed out of my pajamas I realized that they kinda smell like Amity now, well like her and I mixed. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, when we slept not even inches apart from one another. I changed quickly and returned to my room, knocking on the door.</p>
<p>“Ammmmmiiiiii you ready?” I made sure to stretch out the ‘Ami’. She opened the door and we were face to face, noses almost touching. She jumped back and quickly steadied herself, facing me. </p>
<p>“Yes. Should we go downstairs?” She asked, a hint of red on her cheeks. She was wearing what I gave her, and honestly she looked amazing in it. Good job me. Especially the hoodie, and the fact we matched, it was all like a dream.</p>
<p>I grabbed her hand, leading her down the stairs. She looked around, when we got here last night the rooms were pretty dark so now she was taking her chance to examine the place. Once we reached downstairs I noticed no one was around and pulled her over to the couch, sitting down. She sat down close to me and I did the cliché, overused, but still a little romantic thing of yawning and putting my arm around her. She teased up but quickly loosened, sitting up straight. She leaned into me a little, and before I knew it we were gazing into each other’s eyes again. How could someone have such pretty eyes? Seriously, the color of them was incredible, the size and shape, everything. We both started leaning in, again, similar to yesterday.</p>
<p>“Hey kids! There you are!” Came a voice, and we both snapped out of it. We moved apart quickly and I looked to the direction of the voice, guessing it was Eda. Surprise, I was right. “Luz, seriously, you tell me Blight isn’t your girlfriend and thenI come in on you two kissing?” Eda smirked and pointed between Amity and I. I felt my face heat up and I was sure hers was too.</p>
<p>“We were just looking at each other very closely. We haven’t kissed yet!!” I snapped, stopping suddenly and freezing up at the ‘yet’ that just left my mouth. I looked at Amity who was bright red.</p>
<p>“Yet!” She snorted, “Ok, ok sure. Maybe you aren’t dating, but considering if what King told me you said this morning is true,,” she trailed off, grinning at the both of us.</p>
<p>“I said nothing out of the ordinary!” I shot back, knowing myself that my statement wasn’t true. “,and friends cuddle!! All the time. That,,that isn’t weird.” I could feel my face get warmer, meanwhile when I looked at Amity she just stared back with a red face too. How could her face get any redder?</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure kid.” Eda said, smirking at us. “Look look, I can tell you both are denying it, but that doesn’t matter right now. What DOES matter is,,your errands.” She looked concerned for a second. “Damn I am getting old. Trying to make errands sound fun.”</p>
<p>“What do you need us to get?” I asked, smiling at her. Amity was coming with me, I’m making her, since I know if she goes home,,I’d rather avoid that for now.</p>
<p>“Here, just take this list kid. And stay out of trouble, for once in your life, I don’t need Odalia getting onto me about how Little Miss Perfect almost died and now you have to miss school.” Eda said distantly. She wasn’t thinking of her words, but the moment her ears caught up to her brain, she perked up and put on a nonchalant face. “I mean- just- here. Bring your girlfriend along, and keep her out of harm's way, stay safe, eat every few hours, all that motherly shit. If you two decide to make out or something just hide it, we don’t want her mom knowing.” She tossed me a crumpled ball of paper, presumably a list.</p>
<p>“Eda, I love you, but oh my god if you keep saying that shit I think you’re gonna kill both of us.” I said quickly. Would I mind doing that with Amity? No. Would she probably mind it? Yes?? Eda is probably making this weird for both of us.</p>
<p>She is still holding my hand though.</p>
<p>“Just go, already. King and I have to pay a visit to someone.” She replied, venom hiding in her voice.</p>
<p>I stood up, letting go of Amity’s hand so as to not receive more shit from Eda, and headed towards the door. Amity followed quickly after me.</p>
<p>“What’s on the list?” I heard Amity ask. I undid the paper from itself and read over everything, most of it just being regular potions ingredients.</p>
<p>“Potions shit. Nothing interesting.” I pulled out the few snails I had, not realizing I sounded quite annoyed.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Amity asked, softly. I let out a small groan and stopped for a second.</p>
<p>“Just- confused. About feelings. Everything.” I responded. Eda teasing us was making me more confused. Was this just a little crush? Would it ever go away,,? “I also,,just miss your hand in mine.” I said very softly, freezing when I realized what I said. I looked at Amity, hoping she didn’t hear me.</p>
<p>I saw her freeze up and her face got red. She didn’t say anything however, she just silently moved towards me and wrapped her hands around my neck. She nuzzled her head into my chest, and I could feel my face start to burn. I put my arms around her waist, pulling her closer.</p>
<p>“Feelings are confusing. I have weird ones too, I know how hard they are.” She started.</p>
<p>“Yeah but,,my feelings are weird. They’re all lovey, and when around yo-“ I stopped myself QUICK, “er- around my crush, and I don’t know if I should be feeling like this. She wouldn’t like me back.” I tightened my grip around her a little.</p>
<p>“Luz, anyone would be lucky to be your love interest. I’m sure no matter what, they do.” She said quickly. She pulled away a little, still wrapped around me, and looked in my eyes. “I know of it.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Am.” I started into her eyes a little longer, neither of us releasing the other.</p>
<p>“Should we go?” She finally asked, smiling, with red painted across her face.</p>
<p>“Oh !! Yeah !! Probably.” I let go of her and grabbed her hand, and we walked the rest of the way to the market in a comfortable silence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HOPE U ENJOYED get ready 4 da,,the market chapter,,<br/>very vague spoiler - they get put back into the closet</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Market</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>they,,go shopping. shopping for eda<br/>oh and get put back into the closet together</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI??? SORRY FOR THE INSANELY LATE AND INSANELY SHORT CHAPTER<br/>a bunch of pretty bad personal stuff is happening and this fic is getting harder and harder to actually write so<br/>don’t expect frequent updates often, I’m sorry :[[[[<br/>(also i broke off my friendship w the person who used to beta read my stuff and stopped and then started again so I don’t have a beta reader anymore !! sorry for typos in advance and I’ll get to fix that soon hopefully.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity POV</p>
<p>“We have arrived !!” Luz said finally. I looked around at all the stalls, seeing that it was quite busy today. My parents never bothered to go down this way, though, so we were in the clear, unless we run into someone like yesterday.</p>
<p>“Where to first?” I asked, voice higher than usual. I cleared my throat, hoping that might fix it.</p>
<p>“Hm,, potion ingredients!!” She led us to the first stall, a small one near the entrance. We grabbed a few ingredients, a few extra ingredients for school, and walked around a little.</p>
<p>After what felt like hours of walking, we finally got the last thing on the list. We had used most of our money, which I didn’t mind since money isn’t really an issue for a Blight, so we decided to sit down on a bench near a garden.</p>
<p>“Eda said to not bring the stuff home, since it would all get lost or eaten by Hooty, and to just leave it at her stall.” Luz spoke, looking at me. We were both holding five bags each, both pretty heavy. “I don’t know if you can go home yet, and I don’t really want you going home, but we can do whatever after.”</p>
<p>“Okay,,lets go bring the stuff to the stall, then we can figure out what to do.” I pulled out my scroll after speaking, and opened messages. I had a few from Ed and Em, one from father and none from mother. Ed and Em were just worried about my sleeping arrangements, as they knew after last time I couldn’t stay with Boscha again. Father said to come home today, but to not bother mother. He’s not the best father but,,I mean,, he cares. I think.</p>
<p>Luz grabbed my free hand with hers and pulled me up. We made our way through the stalls and through the countless groups of people. We finally found her empty stand, locked up, and Luz pulled out a little key from around her neck. I assume she always had it on her, as it seemed important. She grabbed the bags I was holding, unlocked the side door to the stall, and dumped everything in there. Once she was finished we started walking away.</p>
<p>We tried to, anyway.</p>
<p>While walking, hand in hand, to the food stalls I spotted them- the group of boys from yesterday.</p>
<p>I tugged Luz to a nearby stall, opening the first door I saw and pulling her into the room. The area we were in was very empty for the most part, so I knew the room would be empty. Plus, if we had stayed out there the chance of the boys seeing us was a lot higher.</p>
<p>When I pulled her in I immediately slammed the door, not giving them a chance to follow us,</p>
<p>“Ami why are we in here?” Luz asked. Then I realized, albeit a little too late, that this wasn’t a normal room.</p>
<p>It was a closet.</p>
<p>Our faces were inches apart, and our hands were still intertwined. Thankfully, there was enough room to allow our bodies some space from each other. Not a ton, though, and the added boxes of stuff weren’t helping.</p>
<p>“The group of boys was out there again and,,if they saw us we could’ve run into trouble again and,” I let out a small sigh, turning my head away from Luz. “I don’t want them hurting you.”</p>
<p>“Hurting me? Ami, you’re the one who got thrown out last night because of me-“</p>
<p>“No, Luz, not because of you. I got thrown out because my parents are assholes.” I cut her off.</p>
<p>“Ok well, still they hurt you more than me.” She finished.</p>
<p>“Yes, well,,you don’t have magic. If they tried anything on you it could injure you permanently.”</p>
<p>She closed the distance between our bodies and hugged me, resting her head on my shoulder. </p>
<p>“You care about me.” She chuckled.</p>
<p>“Maybe a little,,” I said back, hugging her close. Damn, I really am falling hard.</p>
<p>She let out a little giggle and we stayed like that for a while. We were both close anyway, and we didn’t want it to be awkward, so a hug seemed like a good solution.</p>
<p>“Do you think they’re still out there?” She broke the silence.</p>
<p>“You wanna get away from me that badly?” I said teasingly.</p>
<p>“No! Nono. Ami if I could stay in here all day with you I would, and once we get back home we can cuddle our hearts out, but we are in a tiny closet and imscaredifwestaythisclosetogetherimgonnadosomethingreallystupid.” She spoke the last part so fucking fast I nearly didn’t catch it. Did she mean it in that way though? I,,I highly doubt it.</p>
<p>I cracked the door open a tad, not leaving Luz’s arms. I looked around in the limited vision I had and there were no boys around. I opened it a little wider, slowly, and when I found the market to be relatively empty, I pulled us out of the closet. We ended up outside of it, one and each still around the other person, and looking around frantically.</p>
<p>“No boys and no trouble !!” Luz laughed. I pulled away from her and she grabbed my hand. “Where to now?” She asked, “We still have a few hours until I’m letting you go home.”</p>
<p>“Wherever you want, Luz.” I said softly. I knew it wouldn’t be nice going home, but sleeping with her again would most likely destroy me.</p>
<p>She led us off into a direction I didn’t fully recognize, until a shop came into view in the distance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>